Thankful
by Shard's Angel
Summary: Brian and Justin make a list of things they're thankful for, just a bit of turkey day fluff


Thankful

_JT-Rage_ is now signed in

_top_stud _now wishes he wasn't

_

* * *

_

JT-Rage:heya!

_top_stud: _what did I say about IM-ing me?

_JT-Rage: _don't do it unless I've blown you three ways into morning?

_top_stud:_ don't you have something to do? like a project or something?

_JT-Rage: _uh huh, it's called bothering you during your lunch hour ^.^

_top_stud:_ I'm busy

_JT-Rage:_ nuh uh, I know for a fact from an inside source that all you have to do today is sit around in your office and look bossly

_top_stud:_ grrr…

_JT-Rage:_ hmm, I love it when you growl

_top_stud:_ …

_top_stud:_ you're getting turned on by an IM conversation aren't you?

_JT-Rage:_ am not!

_JT-Rage:_ *shifty eyes*

_top_stud: _Justin, does this conversation have a point?

_JT-Rage:_ actually, yes

_JT-Rage:_ Thanksgiving is this week

_top_stud:_ no. stop. stop right there. I will say it right now so there is no confusion. I am not, repeat NOT, going to be dragged to any family dinners. yours or ours. no number of blowjobs or fucks on your part can change my mind. we are hiding in britin and if I have to I will handcuff you to the bed. comprendas?

_JT-Rage:_ calm down drama queen. I already told mom and deb that we are going to spend thanksgiving alone. I'm not stupid enough to believe you'd actually let me drag you

_top_stud:_ humph, then why the hell are you talking to me?

_JT-Rage: _what? I can't IM you just cause I want to?

_top_stud: _no. I can just see your innocent puppy dog look from here, so stop it. you never IM unless you want something, what do you want?

_JT-Rage:_ your cock in my ass, or mine in yours. I'm not picky

_top_stud:_ other than that

_JT-Rage:_ weeelll…

_top_stud:_ spit it out or I'm signing out

_JT-Rage:_ iwasthinkingthatsinceitsthanksgivingitwouldbefunifwemadealistofeverythingwe'vebeenthankfulfor

_top_stud:_ oh yeah, I could so read that

_top_stud:_ Justin?

_JT-Rage:_ yeah?

_top_stud:_ what the fuck goes through your mind during the day when I'm gone?

_JT-Rage:_ um…you don't like the list idea?

_top_stud:_ I think your list should start with being thankful I haven't killed you yet

_JT-Rage:_ okay, that's a start, what else?

_top_stud:_ Justin I am not doing this during my lunch hour

_JT-Rage:_ pleeeaase? *puppy dog eyes*

_top_stud:_ fucking twat, I'm thankful you haven't actually asked for a puppy

_top_stud:_ …

_top_stud:_ shit

_JT-Rage:_ no, no puppy, allergies bri. but you're getting the idea of the list!

_top_stud:_ double shit

_JT-Rage:_ my turn. I'm thankful that your queen outs have been pretty much limited to once a week

_top_stud:_ and I'm thankful that you've outgrown your twink stage…most days

_JT-Rage:_ you know you like it when I ambush you at the door

_top_stud:_ I'm also thankful your clothes don't look like Goodwill rejects anymore

_JT-Rage:_ :p I'm thankful you don't bitch about my clothes anymore

_top_stud:_ I'm thankful I'm still here to see you get some fashion sense

_JT-Rage:_ I'm thankful you're not freaking out about your ball anymore, because you're perfect no matter what. and you know it you asshole

_top_stud:_ I'm thankful you only shoved chicken soup down my throat for a month

_JT-Rage:_ you're still too skinny

_top_stud:_ and you're not :p

_JT-Rage:_ are you calling me fat?!

_top_stud:_ of course not sunshine, you know I love the size of your ass, as long as it doesn't get bigger or starts sagging

_JT-Rage:_ screw you

_top_stud:_ haven't you done that before?

_JT-Rage: _another thing to be thankful for

_JT-Rage:_ bri?

_top_stud: _hm?

_JT-Rage:_ I'm thankful you didn't die of cancer

_top_stud:_ strangely enough so am I

_JT-Rage:_ I'm also thankful you didn't push me away other than throwing me bodily out of the loft, you're lucky I didn't hit my head and get a concussion

_top_stud:_ whatever brat

_JT-Rage:_ I'm thankful Mikey is not too preoccupied with ben and hunter to worry about us

_top_stud:_ I wouldn't call it worry, more like meddling

_JT-Rage:_ not, that's what Lindsay did, thank god I came to my senses and came home from newyork before you found some other blonde twink

_top_stud:_ you know I wouldn't have

_JT-Rage:_ because you loooove me

_top_stud:_ how old are you again?

_top_stud:_ hey jus?

_JT-Rage:_ yeah?

_top_stud:_ I'm thankful that no matter where you go or how much people, usually me, push you away you always come home

_JT-Rage: _aw, brian

_top_stud:_ allergies kicking in?

_JT-Rage: _yeah

_JT-Rage: _brian thank you for doing this with me, even though I know you hate doing stuff like this

_top_stud:_ as long as it keeps me away from calorie infested turkey dinners

_JT-Rage:_ you got it stud

_top_stud:_ and NOTHING from this conversation leaks out to anyone

_JT-Rage:_ absolutely

_top_stud:_ you want to know what I'm most thankful for?

_JT-Rage:_ sure

_top_stud:_ you

_JT-Rage:_ aw, bri!!

_JT-Rage:_ bri?

_top_stud:_ *sigh* yes you can jump all over me in twink-like fashion when I get home

_JT-Rage: _^-^

_JT-Rage_ has signed out.


End file.
